


A Long Day of Work

by nauticalwarrior



Category: Mianite- Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sick Fic, emetophobia warning, mianite - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4118577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nauticalwarrior/pseuds/nauticalwarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jordan has been working all day in his spectre dimension, and now he's tired. </p>
<p>Set around episodes 55-59, inspired by Guard Tom's concern when he though Jordan was crazy. Platonic though, no romances here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Long Day of Work

**Author's Note:**

> emetophobia warning! nothing explicit, but be careful please!

Jordan dumped the shimmering yellow powder into the furnace with a sigh. He wiped the sweat off of his face and sat down on the edge of the water pool in his spectre dimension. It was warm in here, to say the least. With a smeltery, multiple furnaces, and a few machines, the heat was almost unbearable. It had been worse when the reactor was in here raher than a tesseract, sweltering and most definitely radioactive. Jordan had been smelting and milling and mixing all day and he was exhausted, more than ready to head back to the Fortress of Fury and get some sleep. He pulled the semi-transparent spectre key out of his pocket and turned it in the air in front of him, enjoying the familiar rush of cold air as he was transported back into the overworld.

 

The cool night air was soothing to Jordan and he smiled, looking around to confirm his location. He was at the reactor area, staning near the laser drill. He stepped out of the way of the bright beams and stretched his wings. He had been hoping he had been at the Fortress when he entered the spectre dimension, but he hadn't expected it in the slightest. He thrust is wings down sharply, lifting himself into the air. Flapping higher, he turned himself to face the direction the Fortress of Fury was and took out his hang glider, holding onto it as he drifted over the world. He was grateful for the rest the hang glider provided his already tired wings; flying was never easy after a long day working.

 

Jordan arrived at his Fortress not much later, the moon high in the sky as he landed on the enderman-head littered walkway. He kept forgetting to clean that up, maybe he'd ask Guard Tom to help with it or something. Folding his hang glider and shoving it back to where it came from, Jordan stood on the elevator, waiting only a brief moment before he was teleported up. This floor was where Tom was staying, but Jordan hadn't expected him to be awake.

 

"Hello Captain!" Tom was standing next to a freshly baked pie, presumably one he had made himself. Jordan eyed it, but he wasn't really hungry. His steady supplies of apples had taken care of that.

 

"Hello." Jordan was a touch surprised at how tired he sounded. He had been working for much longer than normal toda, yes, but he wasn't _that_ worn out. He still felt hot though, despite the cool night air that filled the Fortress. Rubbing his face, Jordan turned to go up another level in the elevator, only to be struck with a sudden wave of dizziness. He reached over to the wall for support, confused. He didn't feel tired enough to be dizzy.

 

"Captain? Are you feeling alright?" Tom sounded concerned. Jordan turned back around, his head spinning and throbbing. He hadn't felt this bad a second ago, right?

 

"Yeah... I'm jus' tired." Jordan realized he was slurring his words, but had no sembelence of control over it. His stomach turned uncomfortably with a new bout of dizziness, and he found himelf leaning fairly heavily on the wall. He couldn't think of what would be making him feel like this, not with his head spinning the way it was.

 

"Maye you should sit down." Guard Tom had at some point moved closer to Jordan, and now he was wrapping Jordan's arm around his neck, encouraging Jordan to lean on him for support. Jordan didn't make any effort to resist. He probably should be sitting down, shouldn't he? He felt as if he might pass out, and the fortress had stone floors. Sitting sounded great.

Tom helped him walk over to the bed and sat him down gently. Jordan leaned forward and put his face in his hands. His head was spinning fiercely and his stomach was twisting and turning uncomfortably. He groaned and clenched his teeth. How did he manage to get sick? Jordan was beyond confused, and frustrated out of his mind. He felt a gentle, cool hand on his neck, pressing gently as if checking is temperature. He was covering his face after all, so it wasn't as if Tom could feel his forehead.

 

"Captain, you're really warm. What were you doing today?" Jordan realized that Tom was speaking slowly so that Jordan could focus on the words, but he still didn't quite get the question.

 

"Nothing special, just... Smelting things in the spectre dimension. Had to get all that ore into ingots." Jordan heard Tom make a thinking noise of sorts, but he just focused on not throwing up. He was fine just a little bit ago, wasn't he? How could he have gotten sick in his spectre dimension? It's not like anyone was there to spread germs. Jordan felt Tom gently manvuering him so that he was lying down on the bed rather than sitting on it. Jordan buried his face in the cool fabric of the pillow, letting his dizziness spiral around in his head. Nausea was harder to ignore, curdling in his abdomen. He tried to breathe deeply, hoping that would help. In, out. In, out. He clenched his teeth together again as nausea swelled in his throat. Okay, no deep breathing. None of that.

 

"Captain, do you think you can handle drinking some water? I believe you may be dehydrated." Tom's voice was slightly grating, worsening the headache that Jordan had almost forgot he had. Still, he turned over lsightly and opened his eyes, seeing the bottle of liquid that Tom was holding. Jordan reached his hand out and Tom handed the bottle to him, watched carefully, concerned. The water was cooling and heavenly in Jrdan's throat, and his all but chugged it down. It was empty in a second, yet Jordan still felt ill.

 

"Still feel bad." Jordan groaned, burying his head in the pillow again.

 

"I will go get some more water. Please rest while I do that. Maybe it takes time to get re-hydrated?" Tom sounded lost, and Jordan might have laughed if he didn't feel so sick. He nodded and Tom must have seen, because Jordan heard the elevator whoosh as Tom went to fetch more water.

 

Jordan focused on breathing evenly while keeping the contents of his stomach where they belonged. He found that with each breath it seemed a little easier not to throw up, and that the dizziness maybe might be leaving. Sighing in relief, Jordan relaxed, allowing himself to be less tense. He was glas that Guard Tom had known what he has doing, at last to a degree. As his headache faded, it was confirmed. Jordan hadn't bee drinking enough water. He chuckled to himself a little. He had been so confused as to how he could have gotten sick, when he had really just forgetten to take care of himself. He sighed and enjoyed the cool darkness that the feeling of sickness had left behind. He was still very, very tired, and as he drifted off to sleep, he didn't hear the whooshing of the elevator as Tom returned.

 

* * *

 

"Captain?" Tom peered at the sleeping face of his friend, noticing the lack of pain in his features. Maybe the water worked? That was good. He set the water bottle on the small table next to the bed and tepped back onto the elevator. If the captain was sleeping in his bed, that meant that Captain's bed was his tonight, right?

 


End file.
